Where I'm From
by Seylin
Summary: It may not sound like much, but it's where I'm from. Non-slash. AU.


**Title**: Where I'm From

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: It may not sound like much, but it's where I'm from.

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: AU. Non-slash. No shifters or vampires.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on the song "Where I'm From" by Jason Michael Carroll.

**A/N**: Big thanks to Folkin_up_again for betaing!

Where I'm From

"Sir, I'm afraid the plane as been overbooked."

Seth stared at the flight attendant and the woman with a crying baby behind her. "What does that mean? I'd be happy to give up my seat any other time but… I have a family emergency…"

"The airline would like to offer you an upgrade to first class seating, or we can rebook you for the next available flight," the attendant answered.

"Given that I do have a family _emergency_ going on…I'll take the upgrade." Seth unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. He took his carry-on from the overhead compartment as the woman and her baby sat. He even placed the diaper bag in the compartment for her before following the attendant to the front of the plane.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," the attendant told him as she showed Seth to an open seat. Seth's eyes were wide as he sank into the comfortable seat, marveling at the leg room. "If you need anything during the flight my name is Janet." Seth nodded and fastened his seatbelt. He chuckled to himself as he compared his dirty jeans and scuffed boots to the shiny leather shoes and Armani suits.

"Big difference huh?" Seth turned and looked at the guy who sat across the aisle from him. He was tall; dirty blonde hair stylishly cut, warm green eyes and wearing those shiny leather shoes and an Armani suit. He spoke with a southern tilt to his voice; Seth wondered where he might be from.

"Oh yeah. I can actually stretch my legs out here," Seth answered. He had been horribly cramped in coach.

"You know, the drinks up here are free."

Seth's eyes widened. "No kidding?"

The man chuckled. "No kidding. If you like the first can be on me."

"Sure, thanks!" The man nodded and called for the attendant, ordering them both a whiskey on the rocks.

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Hale."

"Seth Clearwater."

"I'm headin' back from business in New York and Rome. Tell me son, where do you call home?"

Seth felt a blush light up his face as their drinks arrived. Here this-well this guy who was probably a major business tycoon, wanted to know where he was from and Seth would have to tell him that he was from small hick town with no stop lights! Seth raised his glass to Jasper before taking a sip, the whiskey burning its way down his throat.

"I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church. The courthouse clock, not in my town mind you, that still don't work. It's a place where a man's word means everything, like me promising my sister that I would be there if she called. Where moms and dads were high school flings, who give their children grandmother's maiden name… yeah…" Seth smiled fondly. "It may not sound like much, but it's where I'm from."

* * *

Over the course of the flight they drank one round and then another. They talked about everything! Seth was amazed that he had so much in common with a high society type like Jasper. He was even able to give Jasper an idea about his company.

"Tell me about yourself," Seth requested.

Jasper chuckled. "I headed out west when I was barely 19… didn't have a dime to my name… just a kid chasin' my dreams."

Seth stared down at his glass before looking up to meet Jasper's eyes again. "I'm flyin' out here to pick up my big sister, Leah. She's been fightin' the cancer they discovered… well she called last night and said that she thought this was the end. She wants to be home with her family and friends."

"What's home like?" Jasper questioned, his green eyes compassionate.

"Home is where the quarterback dates the homecoming queen, where the truck's a Ford and the tractor's green… and Amazing Grace is what we sing." Seth paused as he thought of a way to describe home, a place that meant so much to him. "Well, there's a county fair every fall and your friends are there no matter when you call. Yeah… it may not sound like much, but it's where I'm from."

* * *

When the plane landed Seth and Jasper departed together, still talking as they went to the baggage claim. After they had both gotten their bags off the conveyer belt Jasper held his hand out to Seth. The younger took the elder's hand and shook it with a smile.

"I'll pray for 'er sister and did I mention that Italian suits haven't always been my style?" Seth stared at Jasper with wide eyes. "See, I was quarterback of my high school team, we took state back in '63." Jasper smiled. "And my wife, Alice, she's still my homecoming queen."

"Seriously?" Seth questioned running a hand through his hair. "I never would have known."

"I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church. That courthouse clock has never worked. It's a place where a man's word means everything, like me listening to a complete stranger about a business venture because it's a damn good idea. Where moms and dads were high school flings, who give their children grandmother's maiden name… yeah… it may not sound like much, but it's where I'm from. It was a pleasure meeting you Seth Clearwater."

"You too Jasper Hale," Seth replied in amazement.

As Jasper walked away Seth could have sworn he heard the man humming Amazing Grace.


End file.
